For example, the technology described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-279231 has been proposed for a double-deck elevator of this type. According to this reference, two cars are arranged as upper/lower cars in an outer frame having a rectangular front shape that moves up/down in an elevator hoistway. The two upper/lower cars are connected to each other by a pantographic mechanism arranged between the two cars. The pivot point of the pantographic mechanism is arranged on a supporting frame connecting the intermediate portions in the longitudinal direction of the left/right vertical beams in the outer frame. According to this reference, the upper car is driven to move up/down by a driving means, so that the two cars are driven to move towards or away from each other via the pantographic mechanism so that the distance between the two cars is changed. As a result, it is possible to adjust the story height between the two cars corresponding to the story height of the landing floor of the lower car with this reference.